He's returned
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: He has saved children from fates far worse than dying, reunited lovers and ended conflicts on a whim, but when he sees how a creature that behaves no different from a human and what it has done to one such young couple, he cannot stand by and watch it continue with its acts of random disorder. Read and review and let me know what you think!


Creation began on 06-09-14

Creation ended on 08-09-14

American Dad!

He's returned

A/N: Let love burn like the mythical phoenix!

Brother Correction found that reading ancient Chinese gave him a similar stimulation than he obtained changing the fates of many innocent lives. But the stimulation obtained from reading this old book, _The Universe of the Four Gods_, which he took from a small universe to ensure that nobody was harmed any further than they had been by it when it was first created, was quite the magical story. He made sure that he left a copy of the story that wouldn't cause any harm, but he felt like there was nothing left to do for others. Just the equivalent of a month ago, he had traveled to one universe and saved a group of children that were going to be forced to kill one another for people's entertainment until only one of them was left alive by ensuring that a program that sponsored the cruelty of kids murdering each other was never put into action.

In another universe, he helped a talking, anthropomorphic dog get back together with a dumb girl after realizing that he really did love her despite her idiocy. Then, after traveling to an ancient time in Japan in another universe and preventing a curse from dooming an entire clan to five-hundred years of suffering at the hands of a demon of war, he visited another universe and prevented a virus-based apocalypse from devouring the entire planet Earth through a series of outbreaks. Throughout it all, it felt like a short vacation that was the equivalent of two days on the road. He lived for this life of helping others.

Suddenly, a crystal sphere appeared in front of him and showed him one of the worlds he had visited in the past. It was the dimensional plane where he saved the CIA agent's life and the life of his wife from a possessed hot tub, but what had occurred some time ago wasn't supernatural on any level. Just outright stupidity, desperation and cruelty. The alien that the family took in had avoided going back to his home planet by trading places with the stoner husband of the family's only daughter, leaving said girl with intense heartache that the alien, despite being on Earth for decades, would never understand.

He explored the couple's past, seeing that, despite their being addicted to weed and alcohol and other recreational substances, the young wife's extreme sadomasochism tastes or numerous relationships with various men, they were, more or less, meant for one another. The husband even willing to place his family jewels on the line in order to return to her.

"Hmm…Jeff Fischer," he spoke up, closing _The Universe of the Four Gods_ up and grabbing the crystal sphere. "I think it's time to bridge your division from Hayley…and divide the alien from his zones of comfort and laziness."

-x-

Space, the vast ocean of darkness and tiny dots of light that were the stars. Some often called it the final frontier due to its potential to be colonized by any intelligent species with time and resources to achieve such a goal. Unfortunately, because human beings were yet to be at a stable level of space travel and mapping of stars and planets, there was just too much of space to decipher…and just as much space to easily get lost in. And this was how Jeff and Sinbad's ghost experienced the labyrinth of the lost travelers.

Jeff was still trying to cope with his separation from Hayley after letting her go, realizing that he may never find his way home. There were people that believed in loving someone enough to let them go, and he loved his wife enough to let her move on with her life. While he still had hope to return to Earth, he just didn't want Hayley to suffer waiting all her life for him to come back.

"True love burns forever," he heard somebody say behind him.

"Sinbad?" He questioned, turning around to face the ghost he traveled with, but found said ghost…and another dark-skinned man that wasn't with them. "Who are you?"

"A friend to the innocent…and an enemy to the guilty," the man told him. "My name is Brother Correction…and you're next on my list of troubles to resolve for the greater good."

"What? What are you talking about?" Jeff asked him.

"I'm talking about taking you home," he answered back, then looked to Sinbad's ghost. "That's not a great way to live, Sinbad. So live with flesh once more."

He touched the back of the ghost's neck and watched the disembodied spirit cease to be see-through and floaty. The dead guy regained his legs (and his manhood) as he returned to life.

"Wha?" Sinbad went, feeling his heart beat again.

"Next stop: Earth," Brother Correction expressed.

-x-

"…Hayley!" Hayley heard her mother shouting, feeling shaken by someone. "Hayley, wake up! Wake up!"

"Hmm…what is it?" She asked her mother, wiping the mucus from her eyes.

"He's back!" Francine told her. "Jeff's back!"

Her eyes widened to that revelation! It had been at least three days since her last contact with Jeff, and it had left her with a heavy, saddened heart. To hear him say for her to move on with her life was a sign that he had given up on ever returning to her in the future. But now, to hear from her mother that he had returned…was like the universe responding to her heartache.

"Hayley," went the very voice of the man she loved. "I'm back."

She saw him step into her room, looking the same as he had been the night Roger got rid of him, but his eyes were tearing up.

"You're really here," she expressed, hugging him closely, "but how? You had given up."

"I did give up," he explained, "but then this man showed up and brought me back. He even brought Sinbad back to life."

"A man? How is that possible?"

"He wasn't stoned, because I did come for him," went the voice of Brother Correction, stepping into the room. "He was on my list of priorities that needed to be resolved. He, the alien that your family plays host to, and the talking fish."

-x-

Kick! Roger, who was sleeping after drinking over eight bottles of alcohol, was kicked off his mattress and onto the floor of the attic.

"Huh?! Wha?!" He gasped, still half-asleep.

"Wake up, Roger," he heard someone say to him. "Your days of hedonism are over."

Wiping the eye boogers away, the alien looked up and saw a dark man looking down at him, seemingly enraged by the sight of him.

"Who the Hell are you?" He asked the man.

"The last guy you'll ever see on Earth," Brother Correction answered him, and then grabbed him by his neck, lifting him off his feet.

"Aaaurgh! Aurgh!" Roger choked. "What'd I ever do to you?"

"It's not me that you caused some form of misfortune toward," he explained, "but others that you caused some harm towards…and you don't consider that there will always be repercussions, consequences that must be met and paid for in return. One of the lines you crossed was separating Hayley from her husband. And now…it is your turn to be separated from what you enjoy…and understand the entirety of the consequences that are in store for you."

He then dragged Roger down the stairs, right in front of the Smiths and Fischers, something that even Stan found himself, despite his willingness to keep Roger's status as an extraterrestrial secret from the people, unable to persist in the removal of.

"So, you're just letting him take Roger?" The fish, Klaus, questioned, which prompted Brother Correction to stop and turn to him, giving him a cold stare.

"Your sentence has been long over-served," he told Klaus. "Go…home."

Then, Klaus disappeared from his bowl.

"German or not, American or not, nobody, not even an athletic competitor should be reduced to a pet, Stan Smith. When he comes to, Klaus will be restored to his original state of being. Do the smart thing and keep away from him."

Stan, despite his orders from the C.I.A., bowed his head and accepted what the man instructed him to do about the German man.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Roger shouted. "Don't let him take me back home! They'll execute me on the spot! Or worse, they'll lock me up!"

But they didn't try to stop Brother Correction from walking out the door with the alien. Not as Hayley held onto Jeff and Francine kept her gaze turned from Roger.

"If it's between what constitutes as between the death sentence and life in prison, you're likely to get the lesser of the two fates." Brother Correction told the alien, as they began to vanish from sight. "A corporal punishment only resolves so much. But should you live to face the consequences of your actions…then you live each day to the agony that your life shall be spent serving a sentence that has no parole for you because you are as petty as you are pathetic."

Then, they were gone.

-x-

"…Ugh," Klaus groaned, coming to inside a room he hadn't been in for a long time. "Wha… I… I'm home?"

He found himself within his bedroom, within his home, and within his original body, a little older than it was the day it was taken from him, but still in adequate condition. There was a note on the nightstand beside his bed, and he picked it up.

"_Live and be content, Klaus,"_ it read. _"Seize the day and the future. Sincerely, Brother Correction."_

_Thank you,_ he thought, relieved that he had been restored to normal and granted back his life.

-x-

"…Will the defendant rise?" The alien judge demanded, and Roger, having been returned to his home planet by Brother Correction, who now assumed a form similar to his own, but muscular and armored, was forced to stand before the judge and the rest of his kind within the large chamber that acted as their courtroom. "Any last words before sentencing?"

"Yeah," Roger answered him. "I did what I had to in order to survive! It was either me or the human, and I chose myself over the human! He wasn't going to be missed!"

_Now, that's a lie right there,_ thought Brother Correction, sitting among the aliens that were present to watch the sentencing. _He was missed. If not by many, by just one that loved him and wept for his return, something you don't truly understand until you have someone that's wants to be with you._

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" The judge asked.

"We have, Your Honor," one of the female jurors responded.

"And on the charges brought against the defendant?"

"Guilty on all counts."

"Very well, then. The defendant is to be sentenced to the ultimate security unit in our prison galaxy to serve Seventy human years, plus ten additional years for each crime and mishap committed by him, for a total of forty-eight-thousand years to be served…with no parole or privileges ensured. We are adjourned and in order!"

Roger couldn't believe this! Because of that man that was no longer a man, he was brought back home to serve out a life sentence with nothing to look forward to. No music, no wine, no porn, nothing! And all because of one major act he did that was to protect himself by trading places with a stoner human.

Brother Correction watched as Roger was escorted by the security out of the courtroom, glad that justice had been served. While he had a small hand in ensuring that Roger wouldn't be executed, he couldn't help but wonder how the alien that caused trouble in secret on Earth would endure an eternity in a cell on a rock in space with no doors, windows or bars, furnished with only himself as seconds became minutes…and minutes became hours…and years became centuries. He would die before he even turned five-thousand years old…and be reduced to nothing more than dust.

When an alien walked past him, he vanished, having returned to his own realm, as justice had been served, and the victims of Roger's foolishness got their justice.

-x-

"…Hmm! Hmmm! Mmmm!" Hayley moaned as she and Jeff were kissing in her room.

She had gone so long without him in her life ever since he was taken that she was making out with him to ensure that he was no illusion, that she wasn't dreaming.

Jeff held her closely as they made out on her bed, thankful to Brother Correction, time and again, for returning him home to her.

While the family had been stripped of Roger and Klaus, they would move on, one way or another. People come, people go, people return and so on.

"I love you, Jeff," Hayley told him in between kisses.

"I love you, too, babe," he responded.

Fin

A/N: Again, another situation that needed to be resolved by an original character, and no one does it better than Brother Correction!


End file.
